<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloodlust by delsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055580">Bloodlust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle'>delsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Chubby Harry, Fat Harry, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Human Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Harry, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delsicle/pseuds/delsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire Harry gets addicted to his human boyfriend's blood. It has unexpected side effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bloodlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y'all we are BACK at it again with another chubby harry fic, and this time it has a paranormal twist. Thank you to the anon who suggested this fic idea in my inbox a few days ago and all the people that were into this idea and wanted it to happen! </p><p>This is an explicit fic and contains sex, but it also contains a lot of blood. Like, blood drinking, blood dripping, blood spattering, blood in the asshole for lubrication purposes, just a lot of blood. If you're not into that, please proceed with caution. Other than that, please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was barely awake when he felt a pair of cold lips on his wrist, and then a sharp prick, following by the all-too familiar feeling of a mouth pressing down hard on his skin.</p><p>“Harry, ow, Jesus,” Louis hissed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “I’m barely awake, come on.”</p><p>He opened his eyes, blinking into the eternally dark room, and managed to make our his boyfriend, who was hunched next to him, gripping Louis’s arm firmly and sucking fervently from the veins on the inside of his wrist.</p><p>The vampire flicked his eyes up quickly, giving Louis the quickest of apologetic looks before moving his gaze back down. His eyes were dark, but they were barely the deep black pools they were when Harry was truly starved.</p><p>Louis honestly hadn’t seen that voracious, starved look in a very long time.</p><p>The human just sighed and settled his head back onto his pillow, letting his boyfriend drink his breakfast. The pain from Harry’s fangs in his skin eventually dulled a bit, and Louis tried to weakly wriggle his fingers to keep some feeling in them, but they eventually went numb and tingly, as they always did when Harry selected his wrist as a snacking spot.</p><p>Finally, Harry’s fangs detached, making a wet sucking sound, and he pulled his mouth away.</p><p>“You get blood on the sheets, you clean them,” Louis mumbled.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Harry returned, his voice heavy and slurred.</p><p>Louis cracked open one eye to see Harry with a slash of dark red blood across his mouth and chin, his fat cheeks ruddy and pink. His eyes were now bright green and shining brightly, and even his hair seemed shinier, his curls more springy.</p><p>Louis couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Go get me a band aid,” Louis said.</p><p>“Can’t,” Harry groaned. He settled a hand on his belly, which was always round but now looked especially bloated. “I’m full.”</p><p>“They’re in the bedside table, roll over two more inches.”</p><p>“Lou.”</p><p>“No, none of that. You eat, you clean up.”</p><p>The vampire groaned again, and then rolled over, holding his bloated belly with one hand and pawing at the bedside table with the other. He managed to get out a small bottle of antiseptic and a box of band aids, and then rolled back over to Louis. He cleaned up the bite mark, making Louis wince for a moment, and then secured the plaster on his skin. He gave Louis a kiss over the new bandaged spot, and then flopped back down, humming to himself and closing his eyes.</p><p>Louis made himself comfortable as well, coming a bit closer so he could settle a hand on Harry’s stomach. He still wasn’t entirely sure about the mechanics of how his blood fueled Harry’s body, but he liked the feeling of Harry after a meal. He always felt warm, but his belly especially so. It seemed to radiate heat under the bloated, round skin. Sometimes Louis felt something shift and stir under Harry’s skin, like his blood was still very much alive and moving, just inside a different host.</p><p>“Your body is weird,” Louis mumbled as he felt Harry’s warm belly.</p><p>“You like my body,” Harry returned.  </p><p>“Yeah,” Louis agreed passively, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek. “Are your friends coming over tonight?”</p><p>Harry groaned, bringing one big hand up to rub at his eyes.</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot. Yeah.”</p><p>He pulled out hand away from his eyes, looking at Louis and lifting a brow. “Is that okay?”</p><p>“Of course it’s fine,” Louis said, “I don’t have to do anything. I don’t even have to cook.”</p><p>“I meant is it okay because my friends can be fucking ass hats.”</p><p>Louis rolled his eyes.</p><p>“They’re just cranky they have to work so hard just to eat vampire celery and you have a human Cheesecake Factory in bed with you.”</p><p>“I do not understand that reference.”</p><p>“Human restaurant. It was founded after you died, probably.”</p><p>“I am not dead,” Harry huffed.</p><p>“Then what are you?”</p><p>“Your boyfriend,” Harry said. “Come cuddle me. You smell good.”</p><p>“I always smell good to you.”</p><p>“And? Stop being a brat. C’mere.”</p><p>Louis shook his head and inched even closer to Harry, until the vampire grabbed his around the hips and shoved him firmly against his body. Louis shivered a bit with pleasure, feeling the strength under Harry’s soft body, embracing the slightly unnatural heat coming from his blood-nourished skin.</p><p>“Hey,” Louis whispered into Harry’s padded collarbone.</p><p>“What?” Harry asked, his voice muffled by Louis’s hair.</p><p>“When you get up, you have to make me breakfast,” Louis said, “I made yours. You owe me.”</p><p>Harry just laughed, giving him a kiss.</p><p>“Alright. What do you want?”</p><p>“French toast. With cream cheese frosting. And blueberries.”</p><p>“That’s going to take me an hour to make, at least.”</p><p>“And it’s going to take me at least an hour to regain all my lost blood.”</p><p>Harry groaned, his voice throaty and thick as he kissed Louis again.</p><p>“Fine,” he sighed. “You have a deal.”</p><p>*****</p><p>When Louis met Harry, he had been miserable.</p><p>They had met on a blind date set up by one of Louis’s work friends, who apparently knew Harry in their doctorate program, and Louis had nearly run the other direction when he saw Harry sulking in the corner of the coffee shop where they had agreed to meet. He had had the white-grey skin most vampires had, constantly looking very obviously half-dead. His eyes were always dark and flat-looking, his lips pale and chapped. He was tall and had big shoulders but he was lanky and boney, always curved into himself as he scowled out at the world.</p><p>Louis always told him he was lucky that he was smart and funny, or Louis never would’ve asked him out on a second date.  </p><p>He couldn’t remember exactly when the whole vampire thing had first become a conversation. Louis was honestly probably buzzed at the time. He vaguely remembered Harry popping his fangs out and then trudging out to Louis’s back garden to grab a random squirrel and drain it right there just to prove himself. It probably should’ve freaked Louis out more, but here he was, two years later.</p><p>He also couldn’t exactly remember when the discussion of where Harry got his food came from, but Louis was pretty sure it was only a few months after he had found out his boyfriend was half dead.</p><p>Back then, Harry was unavailable for long stretches of time as he went out to the nearest forests and hunted around for something to eat, and then would return to Louis’s apartment looking only slightly less grey and just as cranky.</p><p>When Louis asked about it, Harry had explained to him that animal blood was usually the more ethical choice if a vampire didn’t have a willing human blood bank at hand, but animal blood was unsatisfying and typically tasteless.</p><p>“It doesn’t taste like anything?” Louis had pressed.</p><p>“Reptiles are like drinking water,” Harry had gone on. “Like, warm tap water. Mammals are better. Big, active ones especially. Deer are best, I think. I don’t know. I hear that pet dogs and cats are tasty but I’ve always felt weird about it.”</p><p>But human blood, apparently, was vampire cheesecake. It was, as Harry would explain it, the most delicious thing on the planet, and rather addictive. He had only had it a few times when he was newly turned, and then had quickly gotten himself off the habit when he realized it could cause more problems than it was worth if he kept dragging random humans into dark alleys to drink from them.</p><p>Something had apparently come over Louis as he heard this information, because he remembered looking at his grey, sulking boyfriend and saying “I wonder if you would like my blood.”</p><p>The same night, Harry had laid Louis down on their bed, and with an unsure mouth, had taken his blood for the first time.</p><p>It transformed Harry so completely Louis barely recognized him.</p><p>His skin went from grey to a healthy summer tan, his eyes turned from black to golden green. He laughed more, he smiled easily, he bounded around the apartment with new energy rather than sulking in a corner.</p><p>So the next time Harry mentioned he was hungry, Louis didn’t even hesitant before craning out his neck for Harry to drink.</p><p>After several months of Harry constantly feeding from Louis’s veins, his body changed in more ways than just his coloring. Harry had been scrawny the whole time Louis had known him, his bones sharp and prominent through his skin. But the more he fed off Louis, the more his features filled out. His cheeks went from completely sunken in to sweetly round and dimpled, his sharp jawline softened and blended with the extra layer of flesh that gathered under his chin. His arms grew big and wide, his legs went from spindly to strong and sturdy. He got a belly that pushed out his once-baggy shirts and made his endless pairs of black skinny jeans too tight to close.</p><p>“I didn’t know vampires could gain weight,” Louis had told him one day as Harry tried – and failed – to put on his old clothes that no longer fit properly.</p><p>“I didn’t either,” Harry confessed, yanking off yet another too-tight shirt. “But I’m drinking more than I ever did before. And I’m not running around the woods for hours looking for my meals, either.”</p><p>His hand went to his belly, cupping the new flesh, and he titled his head.</p><p>“I don’t really think I mind it, though.”</p><p>“I think it looks good on you,” Louis said. “It makes you look less dead.”</p><p>Harry snorted, but still smiled, his fangs popping out.</p><p>“In that case,” he said. “Can I have a snack real quick?”</p><p>And so it went on for the next year and a half. Harry drank from Louis at least three times a day, although he claimed plenty of small snacks in between. Louis had permeant dark scars on his neck, wrists, elbows, and thighs from where Harry had sunk in his teeth over and over again, but he didn’t mind. Harry was rarely hungry and cranky now. Anytime he had the smallest craving, or his skin became even the smallest bit ashen, Louis immediately offered some part of his body for Harry to dig into.</p><p>Harry’s body kept softening, and Louis enjoyed every bit of it, watching Harry blossom with Louis’s blood in his belly.</p><p>*****</p><p>The difference between Harry now and then always became especially evident to Louis when Harry’s friends came over. He liked Liam and Niall just fine, but they were exactly like Harry had been when Louis first met him – gaunt, always a little grey, and constantly complaining about how hungry they were.</p><p>“We hunted for three hours  and we barely got anything,” Niall said from his position on the living room rug. He had only been there an hour, but this was the fourth time he had brought this up.</p><p>“What did you all eat today?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Snakes,” Liam mumbled miserably, looking down at his white-blue hands.</p><p>“I got a beaver last week and I keep dreaming about it,” Niall sighed, “I got a couple birds today.”</p><p>“You got birds?” Liam huffed indignantly.</p><p>“Robins. They were small. I had two and I was still starving.”</p><p>“Still. They’re warm blooded,” Liam closed his eyes and tipped his head back. “God, I hate having morals.”</p><p>“I still have my morals,” Harry smirked, lifting up Louis’s hand so he could give him a kiss over his bandaged wrist.</p><p>“You’re the worst,” Niall rolled his eyes. “Let’s watch a movie or something.”  </p><p>Louis just snorted, cuddling up closer to Harry despite already being in his lap. He slotted his head against his shoulder, and Harry reached up a hand, gently cupping Louis’s throat and rubbing his thumb over a particularly dark fang scar on the side of his neck. Louis shivered a bit, and he could feel the muscles in Harry’s jaw twitch like he was smirking.</p><p>If Liam and Niall picked up on the shift in Louis’s heartrate – which he knew they probably did – they had the courtesy not to say anything. Instead Liam turned on the living room TV and cycled through the various streaming apps, complaining loudly that he couldn’t find anything he liked until they all begrudgingly settled on a wildly inaccurate Civil War documentary.</p><p>“I hate these fucking racist ass documentaries,” Niall grumbled as it turned on. “States’ rights my fucking ass, I was <em>there</em>.”</p><p>“We all were,” Harry reminded him, still stroking Louis’s neck, “And we all know <em>Liam</em> was there.”</p><p>“I told you it wasn’t my fault I got stuck in fucking Florida for thirty years,” Liam snapped. “For the record, I also actively sabotaged the Confederate army at least a dozen times from within.”</p><p>As the documentary played and the vampires argued, Louis stayed closely snuggled against Harry. He was well-fed from the drinking session they had had right before his friends arrived. Louis could still a pleasant heat in his body, and his face was flushed and rosy, his smile bright and his laugh quick. He knew Harry didn’t <em>need</em> to eat for the rest of the day, but he also could clearly tell that the vampire <em>wanted</em> to.</p><p>The whole time the movie was playing, Harry kept touching Louis’s neck, keeping a close grip on it while also petting his skin with the tips of his fingers. Occasionally he would twist his head to kiss Louis’s neck, taking a long moment to drag his nose and lips over the skin, like he was selecting a spot for later. He kept coming back to a firm patch of skin directly under Louis’s jawline, which he hadn’t drank from in quite some time. He kissed it over and over, sometimes quick and sometimes slow, his tongue touching the skin lightly, testing it.</p><p>“Harry,” Niall said after an hour of Harry teasing Louis’s neck. “Stop playing with your food, have you forgotten how fucking hungry we both are?”</p><p>Harry hummed, his grip increasing on Louis’s neck.</p><p>“I don’t share,” he said flatly.</p><p>“Oh my God, we fucking know that. Just stop rubbing it in,” Niall groaned. In the time since he had arrived, his blue eyes had drained of any color they had, instead become nearly translucent silver disks, and Louis could see him constantly licking his dry lips. He remembered when Harry had been like that, and just the thought of it made him squeeze his boyfriend tight around the middle.</p><p>Harry seemed to perk up at that, and kissed Louis again on the chosen spot on his neck.</p><p>“Louis’s tired,” Harry announced. “You two need to leave.”</p><p>“I can hear Louis’s heartbeat from here,” Liam said from across the room. “It’s like metal music, I can’t hear my own thoughts.”</p><p>“He does that when he gets tired,” Harry said again, unbothered by the horrible lie he was telling. “Get out.”</p><p>Niall groaned loudly and got up from the floor, cracking his neck as he stood.</p><p>“Alright, we’re going,” Niall sighed, passing a look to the two of them on the couch. “Have fun.”</p><p>Harry just gave him a flat, icy look as he kept holding Louis tightly, and Liam and Niall made quick work of going to the door, gathering their coats and shoes, and quickly leaving the apartment.</p><p>As soon as they were gone, Harry gripped the back of Louis’s shirt and gave him a tug, and before Louis could process it, Harry was on his feet, and Louis was being dangled by his shirt collar, only the tips of his toes dragging on the floor.</p><p>“Harry, oh my God,” Louis hissed, “Chill out.”</p><p>Harry just gave him a look, and then gripped him around the waist with his other arm and took a step forward. Only in the time it would have taken a regular person to take a single step, Harry’s body moved through the entire hallway, fluid and so fast Louis felt his ears fill up.</p><p>As soon as they were in the bedroom, Harry threw Louis onto the bed hard, making the mattress squeak loudly and bounce hard. They had broken about a dozen mattresses this way already.</p><p>Harry quickly moved on top of Louis, rutting his body against his and moving his mouth to Louis’s neck.</p><p>“Just a taste,” he whined. His mouth already sounded crowded, a sure sign his fangs were out. “Just a taste first and then I’ll fuck you.”</p><p>“Are you even hungry?” Louis asked. He meant it to come out as a joke, but his voice was shaking too much, desperate as Harry ran his drawn fangs over Louis’s neck.</p><p>“No,” Harry said, “But I can’t stop thinking about you, God. You tasted so good today, I mean…God, I think you taste better every single day. I just need more.”</p><p>The vampire butted his nose hard against Louis’s neck and then grabbed his wrists, holding them tightly.</p><p>“Please give me permission,” Harry said, his voice dropping to a gravelly purr. “Please, Louis.”</p><p>“Yes,” Louis said, his voice still unstable as he replied.</p><p>Harry didn’t even wait, instead he dug his fangs hard into Louis’s skin.</p><p>Louis cried out, the pain bright and sharp. A single trickle of blood ran his neck as it missed Harry’s mouth, but then he felt his blood exit his body quickly as Harry drank, flushing out of Louis’s body and into Harry’s own.</p><p>Harry pressed his entire body against Louis as he ate, and Louis felt every bit of softness on him; his round belly and soft chest and big legs that wrapped against him. The familiar thrill of heat went through Louis as he felt Harry’s body; knowing Harry had grown that way because he took more than he needed, ate when he wasn’t hungry or in need, just because he loved Louis’s taste so much, craved it over and over again.</p><p>And despite the pain and light-headedness and stains on his clothes and sheets, Louis always let Harry have as much as he wanted. He had accepted a long time that he would always feel like part of his body belonged to Harry, that he was just holding onto his own blood temporarily until it inevitable went to Harry, like it had been his all along.</p><p>Eventually, Louis weakly raised a hand smacked Harry on the shoulder.</p><p>“You,” he wheezed, his head already swimming, “You promised to fuck me.”</p><p>Harry grunted and ripped his fangs out, making Louis gasp and groan at the sudden pain. He felt his skin rip as Harry pulled out, the movement messy and sure to leave an open wound for at least a day.</p><p>When Harry rose up there was blood over his mouth and chin, some of it dripping out as he moved over Louis’s shirt, getting it off.</p><p>“Ew, gross,” Louis moaned as blood got on his shirt. “Don’t bother. Just get my pants.”</p><p>Harry grunted again, once again dripping blood all over Louis’s body as he yanked off Louis’s jeans and underwear. Louis was already hard, and Harry whined appreciatively at the sight. The vampire moved to take off his shirt and then undo his own jeans, and Louis cleared his throat.</p><p>“Prep me,” Louis hissed. “You always fucking forget.”</p><p>“Right, sorry,” Harry sighed. He blinked down at Louis, and then reached up to his face. He swiped his fingers over his chin and then tucked his hand between Louis’s legs, spreading the blood over Louis’s hole and fucking his fingers inside. Louis winced and then sighed.</p><p>“I hate when you do that,” Louis said. “It’s so weird.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Harry said, “I’ve been alive a long time, I’ve used worse.”</p><p>“Oh, color me lucky, then,” Louis rolled his eyes, and then tried to relax against the mattress, letting Harry open him up.</p><p>Once Louis was thoroughly open, Harry wasted no time taking off his jeans and underwear, letting his fat, blood-heavy cock pop out. He moved forward, fully hanging himself over Louis, and then wasted no time slotting himself against Louis’s entrance.</p><p>Harry thrust into Louis, and the human just whimpered as he did, Harry stretching him out, driving deep inside of him immediately. He remembered in the early days of their relationship, he had teased Harry on if he had an ice-cold dick. But as it turned out, when Harry fed, it had the opposite effect, and his cock became a little too warm, making Louis’s entire body burn as the vampire fucked into him.</p><p>His powerful body moved over Louis, the fat on his body jiggling and swaying, and Louis’s hazy mind was enchanted by the movement.</p><p>He barely had much time to enjoy it before Harry was grabbing his arm and lifting it up to his mouth, nosing at the inside of Louis’s elbow, where his thickest veins were.</p><p>“I need more,” he said.</p><p>“Christ, Harry,” Louis whispered, but still said. “Okay, go on.”</p><p>Harry bit hard into Louis’s arm, enough that a small spurt came out of Louis’s skin and splattered against Harry’s cheek. Harry drank deeply, making Louis’s arm go numb within only a few seconds. But Harry kept fucking Louis, making the human’s increasingly limp body bounce.</p><p>The pain in Louis’s arm was acute but  pleasure was blanketing his whole body. His vision kept fuzzing out and blurring at the edges, and he blinked lazily, his mouth open as he stared at the ceiling. He had lost all the feeling in his arm, but he could vaguely tell Harry was removing his fangs, probably because he had already sucked the blood out. Within moments, Harry’s mouth was seeking another place, leaving a sticky trail of blood on Louis’s skin as he searched.</p><p>“Be gentle, please,” Louis said, his words slurred.</p><p>“Always,” Harry returned. His voice was unbelievably deep, his mouth full of teeth and blood.</p><p>Louis felt his leg being lifted up straight in the air, Harry gripping him by the back of the knee, and then he was biting into Louis’s thigh. Louis whimpered weakly, silently thanking God that he decided to start doing yoga again so at least he wouldn’t have to worry about a muscle strain in the morning, on top of everything else.</p><p>He was also vaguely aware that his dick had gone soft, probably because he was running out of blood in his body to sustain a boner. But Harry was still fucking him, his pace relentless as he keep drinking from Louis’s leg. He was getting messier, and blood kept pouring down Louis’s leg, onto the sheets, onto his hips.  </p><p>Louis couldn’t even speak. He knew his eyes were open, but his vision was black on the edges and the darkness was moving in, clouding up everything.  </p><p>The feeling was familiar. Sometimes Harry just really wanted to eat, and sometimes, that meant Louis had to sleep for a long time. But he trusted Harry. He knew it would be okay.</p><p>“Harry,” he said, his voice very far away, “Harry, stop.”</p><p>He felt the fangs leave his thigh, and Harry released his leg, letting it fall on the bed. He saw Harry’s blurry face rise over him, his eyes big and worried, the entire bottom half of his face bright red. A big, padded hand reached up to cup Louis’s cheek, running a thumb over his cheek.</p><p>“You’re pale,” Harry said.</p><p>“No…” Louis said, and then coughed weakly. “No shit.”</p><p>He tried to lift a hand to touch Harry’s face, but his hands didn’t want to move. So he just whined, and Harry came down to kiss him, getting Louis’s own blood in his mouth.</p><p>“I got you,” Harry said, his deep voice growing gentle. “It’s okay.”</p><p>He kissed him again, and then moved down Louis’s body, kissing each of the three fresh bite marks on his neck, his arm, his leg.</p><p>“Thank you,” Harry murmured into his skin, and Louis’s weakened heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“I love you,” Louis returned, and then he closed his eyes, letting the world fade away.</p><p>*****</p><p>When Louis woke up, he had a pounding headache, an enormous glass of water next to him, and three fresh bandages on his body.</p><p>He rolled over and blinked, his head protesting at the slight movement. Harry was propped up in bed next to him, reading a book despite the entire room being shrouded in darkness by their black out curtains.</p><p>Louis weakly kicked the vampire in the shin, which made him turn to Louis and lift a brow.</p><p>“Good morning?”</p><p>“Everything hurts,” Louis said.</p><p>“Drink some water.”</p><p>“God, fuck you,” Louis sighed, reaching up to touch his throbbing head. “How long did I sleep?”</p><p>“Let’s see,” Harry said, casting a glance at the bedside table clock. “Ah. Seventeen hours.”</p><p>“Shit, Harry,” Louis huffed, “It’s two in the afternoon?”</p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, reaching over to ruffle Louis’s hair. “You snored a lot. It was very adorable.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Louis said, then narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t even have the decency to clean your face.”</p><p>Harry smiled and touched his red cheek.</p><p>“I like it,” he said.</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Louis returned. “Did you at least enjoy yourself last night?”</p><p>“I very much did,” Harry smiled. His grin faltered for a moment as he brought a hand to his rounded stomach. “Although my belly hurts.”</p><p>“You deserve it,” Louis groaned, “Greedy fucker.”</p><p>He reached his arms out, making grabby hands towards his boyfriend.</p><p>“Have the decency to cuddle me at least.”</p><p>Harry gave him a lopsided smile and smoothly moved down next to him, drawing Louis to his soft, hot body. Louis grunted and settled his head against Harry’s hairless chest, no longer bothered by the lack of a heartbeat underneath him.</p><p>“Hey,” he mumbled into Harry’s skin. “I didn’t even get to finish last night, asshole, you drained me too much.”</p><p>“Shit,” Harry sighed, “I’m sorry. I got too caught up.”</p><p>Louis squinted his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend. He still had a blood all over his face, but his eyes were mischievous and bright, his red cheeks ruddy and round. And he knew that despite everything, the headaches and the bloodstains and the forgotten climaxes, he would keep doing anything to keep Harry fed and happy.</p><p>“Fine. But you owe me a very big breakfast,” Louis finally said, giving Harry a kiss on his blood-stained cheek. “And a very big orgasm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: eeveelou</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>